Signs
by Waiting-for-a-mad-man-in-221b
Summary: Deaf!Blaine, Kurt doesn't know the first thing about ASL but for Blaine he's willing to learn.
1. Chapter 1

The mall was so packed with holiday shoppers Kurt didn't see David and Azimio before it was too late. Soon Kurt's shopping bags were strewn across the tiled floor of Lima's only mall, getting trampled by hurried shoppers who couldn't care less about Kurt's belongings. He gathered them as quickly as he could. He counted the bags noting that a few were missing and likely being trailed halfway across the mall by now. He looked up in search for the bags only to find a boy, about his age holding the missing bags out to him.

"Oh- thank you." The boy didn't say anything, instead his hands swept gracefully through the air in practiced motions. He was signing, because this boy was deaf. Kurt didn't know what to do, what to say. Well saying something wouldn't do much to help him anyway. "I'm sorry, I don't sign. And you probably don't know what I'm saying do you?" The boy just smiled pointing to his lips. "Oh you can read lips?" The boy nodded. "Great! Well thank you, again, have a nice day."

With all of his bags in hand Kurt turned to leave only to have the boy pull him back. Kurt must have looked very confused because the boy let out a small laugh. He reached into his pocket, retrieving a marker he pushed up the sleeve of Kurt's sweater. His handwriting was small and neat as he wrote out his phone number putting (text only!) in parenthesis. Kurt couldn't help the giggle that rose from his throat. He signed the message -Blaine.

What a nice name to match those brilliant Hazel/green eyes and that amazing mop of dark curls.

Kurt barely had enough time to blush before Blaine was gone, slipping into crowds, leaving Kurt confused and giddy. That was the first time Kurt had ever gotten a guy's number.

He made sure to save Blaine's number before it had a chance to get smudged. He waited until after he had finished his moisturizing routine to text him though. He thought he'd keep it simple.

_8:50: Hi, it's the guy from the mall earlier. I really hope this is Blaine because that would be really embarrassing if you gave me a phony number._

_**9:04: Of course it's Blaine 'guy from the mall'**_**.**

Kurt giggled to himself quietly not wanting to wake up his dad; he needed all the rest he could get.

_9:05: Kurt._

_**9:06: Nice to meet you Kurt, I'm Blaine.**_

_9:08: I know, do you know how long it's gonna take me to get your name off my arm?_

_**9:10: Sorry but I needed to give you my number somehow.**_

_9:11: Well branding it on my arm was surely effective._

_**9:12: Seems like it. So Kurt, I was wondering...**_

_9:12: Are you asking me out on a date Blaine?_

_**9:14: And if I was?**_

_9:15: Hmm I don't know._

The reply took longer than the other ones and Kurt cursed himself when he saw it.

_**9:21: Is it because I'm deaf?**_

_9:21: Oh no, Blaine, I was joking! I'm sorry sarcasm doesn't transmit through text well does it?_

_**9:23: No, not really. So… would you like to go on a date with me Kurt?**_

_9:24: I would like that very much Blaine._

_**9:25: Great! Breadstix tomorrow at 6? I'll bring the notebook and pens :)**_

_9:27: It's a date :)_

_**9:27: Where should I pick you up?**_

_9:29: You drive?_

_**9:31: Yes Kurt the hearing impaired can drive.**_

_9:33: I'm sorry, I just..._

_**9:33: Kidding :P**_

_9:34: Butthead._

_9:35: 46 Arch Street._

_**9:36: Did you just call me a butthead?**_

_9:36: And?_

_**9:37: Nothing, just haven't heard that one since the third grade.**_

_9:39: See you tomorrow Blaine :P_

Kurt waited anxiously by the door for Blaine to show up. He had practiced this all morning and he was sure he had it down. But even when Blaine knocked on the door Kurt still waited a few seconds to open it; he didn't want to seem too eager.

"Hello, it's nice to see you." Kurt signed. Blaine's face lit up. He reached into the satchel that was slung over his shoulder, and grabbed a notebook and a pen, quickly scratching down a quick message.

_**You learned to sign some stuff! That was really nice of you Kurt. **_Kurt returned the smile and took the notebook from him, writing his own message down.

_Don't get too excited that's all I learned. It took me all morning. _

_**It's still a really nice gesture. Thank you. **_

_It's the least I could do. _Blaine blushed but his smile only grew. People obviously don't make this kind of effort often.

_**Should we go? **_

_Yeah I just have to grab my coat. _

Kurt slipped inside; pulling his coat off of the rack he shouted a quick goodbye to his dad before stepping outside where he was greeted with Blaine's still beaming face.

The car ride to Breadstix was silent, but not uncomfortably. Kurt wanted to turn on the radio but he thought it would make Blaine feel weird, so he decided against it. So instead he focused on the road, sneaking looks at Blaine every so often. He was gorgeous. How could someone be so boyish looking while also being amazingly hot at the same time? It shouldn't have worked, but it definitely did on Blaine.

Once seated Blaine immediately got out the notebook.

_**I'm sorry this is our only way to communicate. It must have been weird for you in the car. **_

Kurt shook his head to add to the words he wrote down.

_No please Blaine don't be sorry. The car ride was nice. _He emphasized his words with a smile. Blaine seemed to relax a little. _So do you know what you're going to get? _Kurt wrote after a minute of just looking at each other, which should have been weird but wasn't.

_**I should probably figure that out shouldn't I?**_

_Probably… so should I. _

They both laughed and Kurt couldn't help but wonder what it must feel like to not know what your own laugh sounds like, what _anything_ sounds like. It must be so frustrating.

The rest of dinner went by without much further conversation. It was hard to write and eat at the same time. But that was fine because it left more things for them to discuss at the Park near Kurt's house when he pulled Blaine to pull over. He really didn't want the night to end, and if Blaine's blinding smile was anything to go by he didn't either.

Kurt pulls Blaine over to the swings, where they sit side by side. They don't swing though, they just rock slightly back and forth for a few minutes in the beautiful silence, just looking at the sun setting before Kurt starts up the conversation again.

_So you obviously don't go to McKinley or I would have seen you before, so where do you go to school? _

_**I go to a school for the deaf; it's called Dalton it's in Westerville. **_

_Do you live in Westerville? _

_**Yup. **_

_You drove all the way from Westerville to take me on a date? _A two hour drive, and with no music… Kurt would have gone stir crazy.

_**Of course. **_

_Why? You don't even know me Blaine, I could have been a total jackass and you could have drove two hours for nothing. _

_**Yeah but you're not, and how could I have learned that if I didn't take a chance on it? That's what life is all about Kurt. Taking chances and hoping that somehow- everything will work out. **_

_Did I work out? _Kurt asked lifting his eyes from the paper for the first time since they started up the new page. He met Blaine's sparkling hazel-green eyes and he didn't have to write anything for Kurt to know what he wanted to say. Kurt blushed, his eyes drifting back to the paper. This was crazy. He had met Blaine yesterday, they had been on one date, but he couldn't help the way his stomach flipped every time he looked at him. And it wasn't like he had any prior experience to go one but being with Blaine… he just felt like he could be himself. The self that he hid even from Rachel and Mercedes, even his dad didn't know the honest to god real Kurt. So when Blaine scratched down a shaky, _**Can I kiss you? **_Kurt only hesitated a second before he nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt waved goodbye to Blaine as he went back to his car after walking Kurt to the door. He watched as Blaine shook his head and smiled from behind the wheel when he found that Kurt still hadn't gone inside. Kurt didn't go in until Blaine was at the stop sign at the end of the road.

As soon as he was inside he leaned against the door, feeling almost light headed.

"Who was that Kurt?" Startled, Kurt jumped nearly knocking over the coat rack by the door.

"Just a-a boy." His voice was high and anxious.

"Kurt come on, look at your face!" Burt grinned which helped Kurt to relax a little; at least his dad wasn't upset with him. "Were you just out on a date, Kurt Hummel?"

"Maybe." He said nervously, he'd never done this before; he didn't know how his dad would react.

"Come on Kurt! Wait you don't think I'm mad do you?" Burt's grin slowly slipped into serious frown. "Because I thought we've already been over this, and how I've accepted you for-"

"No dad, that's not it." He jumped in. "I just… I don't really know what to say." He let out a blissful sigh. The memory of the evening playing back through his mind, Kurt had always had a mouth on him. Letting whatever quip that came to his mind first slip out without even thinking about it. But when he was writing things down, it had made him stop and think a lot. Maybe that's why he had felt so much more himself with Blaine; he wasn't covering what he was feeling with his humor. Maybe that's what had made his night so great.

"Ok well we'll start with the easy stuff, what's this guys name?"

"Blaine. His name is Blaine." He answered almost dreamily, an absolutely blinding grin never leaving his face.

"So what did you and this Blaine do? What did you talk about?"

"We didn't talk about anything." He replied honestly. Burt just huffed, and clapped his son on the shoulder.

"Alright if you really don't want to talk about it I guess we don't have to."

"No dad, Blaine- he's deaf. We didn't talk. We wrote."

"Wrote?"

"Yeah well he reads lips but he doesn't talk so we write." Burt just beamed at his son. He saw so much of Elizabeth in him as he talked about Blaine. The way his blue-green eyes lit up more and more every second he talked about him. Kurt didn't even seemed phased by the fact that Blaine was deaf, it was just like his hair was brown and his eyes were hazel. "I tried to learn a few signs but I only managed a mediocre greeting." Burt's heart melted, how had he managed to raise such a great kid?

"How long have you known this kid?" Kurt would have been taken off guard at his almost shocked tone if it weren't for his own shock on the situation. Kurt moved into the kitchen, plopping into one of the kitchen chairs before answering through a sigh.

"I met him at the mall yesterday. I dropped some of my bags, he helped me pick them up." Kurt almost got away with it but Burt always knew when his little boy was hiding something from him.

"Kurt, don't expect me to believe that you just dropped your bags!" The exaggerated hand gesture that accompanied caused Kurt to flinch. "I know how you are with clothes, you press my damn jeans Kurt."

"Fine." He snapped. "David knocked them out of my hand, but it's really not a big deal." Burt's cheeks turned a mean shade of red, he was so sick of this shit.

"No Kurt it is a big deal. At least at school you have the glee club, and Mrs. Sylvester to look out for you but now I have to worry about you getting beat up at the mall? No I'm going to have a talk with that Karofsky kids parents." He stood up quickly, nearly knocking the chair over with the force. He swayed a bit, dropping back into his chair, and Kurt moved over to see that he was ok.

"Dad please, your heart!" Kurt acted out a few breathing exercises that Burt was supposed to do, which he did after a minute of Kurt's nagging, before Kurt continued. "Dad his father already knows remember? He's not going to do anything about it. Dave's already been expelled once there is not much else we can do. I'll be fine, I have Finn to take care of me." He tried to reassure his father with a smile but it was half hearted at best.

"I'm just worried about ya Kurt, you're my kid I want you to be safe."

"I know dad, but you'll worry yourself into another heart attack, and then what will I do?" Burt was still healing from his first heart attack, and to be honest so was Kurt. It had been so hard for him to not know if Burt was going to wake up or not. With his mother already gone if Burt died he-he didn't know what he'd do. Yes he'd have Carole and Finn, and they loved him but-he needed his dad.

"I'm not going anywhere kid, don't you worry." He assured his son, wrapping him in a hug. He felt Kurt's head hit his shoulder as he sighed again. No he wasn't going anywhere, there was no way he could leave his boy behind.

With school out for the holidays Kurt really had nothing to do. He could always work on new music but he would need new sheet music and he'd already spent most of his money on Christmas presents for his dad, Carole and Finn, the rest was for emergency fashion situations. If he somehow managed to find that to die for Bordeaux/black skull pashmina McQueen that he'd been saving up for months for, at a reasonable price he had to make sure he could afford it.

With both his dad and Finn at the shop and Carole taking a double shift at the hospital to cover for a friend, he had the house to himself for a while.

_11:03: Hey, what's up? _He sent off the simple greeting in hopes to start a conversation for the day. He waited patiently, jumping on his phone whenever it dinged or vibrated, only for it to be Mercedes or Rachel asking to hang out. Her ignored them only feeling slightly guilty. How many times had they ignored his texts about hanging out when they were trying to make plans with their boyfriends? Is that even what he and Blaine were? No not yet, right now they were just dating, just testing the water.

_**11:14: Sorry I was in the shower. **_Kurt cursed himself for imaging what Blaine would look like fresh out of the shower. Curls dripping water onto his shoulders, falling in thin lines down his chest making his tan skin glisten- His thoughts were cut off by another text. _**11:15: Are you busy today? **_

_11:16: Don't worry about it, and if you count wrapped in a blanket, watching mindless reality TV in my living room busy… _

_**11:18: Well it's a good thing I don't. **_

_11:18: And why is that? _

_**11:19: Because it's only been a day but I miss you. **_

_11:19: Is that so? _

_**11:20: As crazy as I might sound, it is most definitely so. **_

_11:21: It doesn't sound crazy. _

_**11:22: No?**_

_11:22: No. Cause I kind of miss you too. _

_**11:23: Do you want to get some coffee?**_

_11:23: Blaine, I always want to get coffee. _

_**11:24: I'm leaving now, so don't text me… well I mean you can I just won't answer. **_

_11:24: I can drive too! It's not fair for you to come to Lima all the time. _

_**11:25: It's fine Kurt, plus the Lima Bean is way better than all of the Starbucks in Westerville. **_

_11:26: If you insist. Drive safely. _

Kurt's stomach flipped when Blaine's car pulled up in front of his house. He hurried out quickly so Blaine wouldn't get out of the warmth of his car just to walk him from the door, because he was so the kind to do that.

Kurt was about to slide in when he saw the note on the passengers seat.

_**Turn on the radio if you want, I saw you eyeing it the other day. It won't make me feel weird don't worry. **_

They shared a smile; Kurt signed "Thank you." A sign that he'd already known, probably from a TV show from when he was a child. Blaine signed back what he guessed was "No Problem." Going by the passive look he gave him along with it.

He turned on the radio, excited when a Lady Gaga song rang through the car. Born This Way played as he and Blaine sat in comfortable silence, the hands that they had joined now resting on the armrest between them. Kurt could definitely get used to this.

The Lima Bean was packed but Blaine managed to find a small table in the middle of the shop, he sat down to save it while Kurt went to order their drinks.

_What do you want? _Kurt scratched down quickly.

_**Medium drip please **_

They sipped their coffee as they watched the snow accumulate. It wasn't much just a light dusting right now but it didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon.

_You should head home soon; I don't want you to get caught in a storm. _

_**What are you sick of me already? **_ Kurt chuckled at the thought. Sick of Blaine? It's him that should be sick of me, he thought. It must have bugged Blaine that Kurt didn't know how to sign._** We just got here! It'll be fine. **_But no, Blaine actually seemed to like him. He didn't seem to mind at all the there only way of communication was through scratchy notes, and just basic signs.

_Definitely not sick of you, just… I'm very cautious when it comes to driving. My mom was killed in a car crash when I was 8. _Blaine's eyes filled with empathy as he covered the hand Kurt was writing with, with his own.

_**I'm so sorry Kurt. **_

_No, it's ok. I've had a long time to deal with it. I just really wish she was here sometimes you know? My dad doesn't always understand me like I think she would. _

Blaine just nods, not really knowing what to write, but with their coffees finished Kurt quickly comes up with a plan.

_Tell me if this is stupid but the snow is really starting to accumulate, by the time we get back to my house there will probably be enough to sled. _

_**You want to go sledding? **_Blaine's hazel-green orbs brighten at the idea.

_Yeah there is a really good sledding hill just down the street from my place. So B, do you want to go sledding? _The taller boy already knew the answer with the way Blaine was looking at him- like an excited puppy.

_**Of course! **_He answered shaking his head vigorously, making his curls bounce around his face. Kurt didn't think he's ever seen anything so adorable.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Hummel-Hudson residence Kurt quickly swapped out his Doc Martins for a more sensible pair of snow boots. He searched through the coat closet, finding two pairs of more waterproof gloves, along with two hats. Kurt pulled on his own hat before he fixed the other over Blaine's curls. Blaine eyes squinted as he laughed at Kurt's very motherly action. Kurt decided that beanies looked ridiculously good on Blaine, but he bet he could dress Blaine in a paper bag and he would still look amazing.

Kurt led Blaine by the hand through the house and out of the kitchen door to the shed where they kept all of their old winter toys. If Kurt was to be honest he hadn't thought about sledding in years. The idea hadn't even crossed his mind. He didn't even know if they still had sleds! But then again he did, he knew Burt would never throw them away, not after they had shared so many memories with them.

Kurt remembered the first time he had ever gone sledding. He was 5 and terrified. The hill looked enormous to his three and a half-foot self. He didn't want to go alone so his mother sat behind him in the sled and wrapped her arms around his little frame, holding him close. She asked him if he was ready and he could barely manage a squeaky high pitched "Yes," before they were flying down the hill. He remembered screaming but it wasn't from fright, like he had anticipated. It was loud joyous screams the made his mother laugh in his ear as she held onto him tightly. Burt met them at the bottom of the hill to congratulate his son, but once the sled stopped Kurt was off of it, telling his mother to hurry up and get out before dragging the sled up the hill for another round.

He found the sleds easy in the small shed, handing one to Blaine he grabbed his own and they started back towards the road dragging behind them on the snow covered pavement, their free hands finding each others in the middle.

At the hill they each went down on their own sled a couple of times, but Kurt soon found himself wondering what it would be like to be held by Blaine as he flew down the hill, that was admittedly not so frightening anymore considering he'd grown a few feet since the last time he'd been here. Blaine seemed to be wondering the same thing because the next thing Kurt knew he was being pushed gently to the front of his sled as Blaine filled the space behind him, his legs sandwiching Kurt's. Kurt stomach filled with warmth and butterflies, as much as he hated to admit it, as he looked over his shoulder to smile at the other boy. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso, his eyebrows lifting as if to ask _**is this ok? **_Kurt's smile widened as he nodded because how could this ever not be ok? "Ready?" He asked, and kicked off as Blaine nodded a yes, they swept over the snow, going faster now that there were two of them.

By the time they reached the bottom they were both sprawled on the snow, laughing uncontrollably. Kurt wished Blaine could hear his own laugh right then because it was beautiful. So warm and carefree and wholesome. Blaine's face fell after a moment of just looking at each other while they laughed. But before Kurt could question it Blaine's mouth was on his. Kurt's hand found its way to Blaine's cheek, he could feel how cold it was even through his gloves, and it didn't help that they were lying in the snow, but neither of them cared. Kurt wriggled closer, Blaine helped by wrapping his arm around his waist. He had no idea how long they stayed like this, just kissing until they were out of breath, and even then they continued. When it got unbearably cold, and his fingers felt like they were going to snap off Kurt finally pulled back. "I'm sorry but I'm freezing!" Blaine smiled and pointed to himself before holding up to fingers. "Oh good, you too. Come on," Kurt held out a hand to him, Blaine accepted the help as he pulled himself out of the snow. Kurt began to brush the snow from his clothes, which were soaked very much like his own. "let's go back to my house, I'll make some hot chocolate." Blaine nodded excitedly, grabbing his sled he followed after Kurt.

Their clothes are soaked, and stick to their bodies uncomfortably. Kurt strips off his glove, hat, coat and boots before he heads into his room to find them something else to wear. When he comes back Blaine has also stripped, abandoning his shit as well. Kurt blushes as he passes Blaine the clothes he'd picked out for him, trying not to look. Kurt shows him to the bathroom, Blaine signed thanks before he shut the door leaving Kurt feeling a little over heated, despite the fact that he was still in his wet and icy clothes. God that boy was beautiful.

Kurt's pants turned out to be comically long on Blaine, and Kurt ignored the eye roll when he bent down to cuff them. He made Blaine smile again when he placed a peck on his nose, before grabbing his hand and dragging him into the living room where there was a pen and notebook, and two cups of steaming hot chocolate already waiting for them.

_I'm just going to ask, what was that at the hill? _

_**What was what at the hill? **_

_Well right before you kissed me you just… you looked really sad. _

_**Truth?**_

_Truth._

_**I was just thinking about how much I want to hear you laugh. **_

"Oh." How could he know what to say to that?

_**I just really wish I knew what your voice sounds like. I bet it's just as beautiful as the rest of you. **_Kurt blushed furiously, no one had ever told him he was beautiful before.

_I sound like a twelve-year-old girl, puberty kind of just passed over me. _

_**I can't imagine anything choosing to skip over you. **_Kurt tried to stop the smile by biting his lip but to no avail. Blaine's head dropped onto his shoulder and Kurt knew he was smiling without having to look. After a moment of not knowing what to say he figured he should just get through all of the big questions now.

_Ok please feel free to tell me if I'm overstepping on any boundaries, but I've wanted to ask you this for a couple days. _

_**You want to know when I became deaf? **_

_Would you mind? _

_**Not at all. Kurt you can ask me anything, I want you to know that. I won't take offence to anything about my hearing… or lack there of. **_Kurt didn't reply, just waited for Blaine's answer, his hands were fidgeting with the pen that was never too far from him anymore. He also always kept a notebook in his satchel, just incase they needed another one; they tended to use a lot of paper. But Kurt was set on changing that; if they had any chance making the relationship work then Kurt had to know at least basic signs. Kurt turned his attention back to the notebook that was balancing on Blaine's knee as they sat on the couch in Kurt's living room.

_**I was 7; my dad was driving me home from my violin lesson. He was drunk. He never saw the truck, I don't think. Anyway I suffered from a lot of head and Brain trauma. It's a miracle that all I lost was my hearing. It could have been so much worse; I could be brain dead, I could just be dead. **_

_**Oh Kurt please don't cry**_- Kurt looked up at him through his tears. God, this poor boy. Kurt was expecting 'I was born deaf' or 'bad case of the chicken pox', but this? How could any father put their child in that situation? Blaine shifted on the couch so that he could look at Kurt more head on. He swiped at the tears that made shiny paths down Kurt's cheek, he placed a small kiss on Kurt's nose trying to get it across that he didn't care about any of that anymore. He had gotten past of the angst he'd acquired from the accident a long time ago. Kurt nodded with Blaine's hands still on his cheeks.

_And your dad? _He asked after a while of composing himself. He needed to know that this man was no longer in Blaine's life. Blaine was so sweet and courageous and insanely patient with people. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't hear but even when people treated him that way he just brushed them off like it was nothing to him. Kurt wished he could do that, he wished he could be as strong as Blaine.

_**He was in jail, I assume he's out by now but he never came back so I really have no idea. **_

_I'm so sorry Blaine I_

_**Don't. It's like you and your mom; I've had a lot of time to accept it. **_

Kurt didn't have anything to say, so he didn't, he just leaned in connecting their lips. It was short and chaste but he could tell it was just what Blaine needed.

Kurt didn't say or write anything, he just got up, put on Mamma Mia (with sub titles of course) and returned to where Blaine was waiting for him with open arms. He curled up next to him his head resting on Blaine's shoulder while Blaine's head rested on his own. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and flung it over them. Both tired from the many trips up the hill, they fell asleep wrapped up in each other.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey bud… buddy wake up!" Burt shook Kurt's shoulder as he tried to rouse him from his sleep. Blaine (or who he assumed to be Blaine) was snoring slightly on the other shoulder. Things with this Blaine seemed to be moving fast, they'd only known of other's existence for three days, and they were already getting snugly on the couch? Burt tried not to let the thought scare him too much.

Kurt stretched and yawned, his eyes squinted and he blinked rapidly as he tried to adjust to the light. "And he's alive!"

"Dad, what do you want? I was sleeping." Burt just laughed at his still obviously sleep dazed son.

"I know you were sleeping, and I wanted you to not be sleeping. That's why I woke you up."

"Why don't you want me to be sleeping?" He asked through another yawn. Burt just pointed to where Blaine was snuggled against his side. Burt caught the slight smile that touched his son's lips when he looked down to find a sleeping Blaine and the sight made his heart swell. "Want me to wake him up too? He should probably be heading home soon anyway or else the roads will be too bad to drive." He was finally snapping out of his sleepy state of mind.

"Too late for that kiddo." Burt sighed. "I just barely made it home in my truck, nearly fish-tailed twice out there. And I doubt Blaine's Honda has four wheel drive."

"Shit. I'm sorry dad we were watching a movie- we didn't mean to fall asleep."

"I know bud, I'm not mad. Just wake him up so he can tell his mom he's staying over ok?" Kurt nodded and began to shake Blaine's shoulder lightly, not wanting to startle him. Blaine's snoring stopped but he only snuggled closer to Kurt. Kurt tapped his shoulder to make Blaine look at him. Blaine looked up with glassy eyes that he then rubbed at with fists to try to rid some sleep from them. The sight made Kurt giggle slightly because how could someone with abs like Blaine did also look like a freaking five year old waking up from their afternoon nap.

Kurt guessed that trying to have Blaine read his lips in his still semi asleep state would get them no where so instead he reached for the note book.

_We fell asleep and now the roads are too bad to drive on. My dad has already made the executive decision that you're staying over; I wouldn't try to argue with him. _At first Blaine frowns, and then he smiles, reaching for his pen he write,

_**Who said I was gonna argue?**_ Kurt felt those stupid butterflies again along with the blush rising to his cheeks because god, Blaine was sending his the sweetest/ sexiest look Kurt had ever seen. How was that even possible? People shouldn't be allowed to look sweet and sexy at the same time, especially Blaine with his tousled curls, bright hazel-green eyes and easy smile. Jesus, Kurt was in deep.

_Glad we're all on the same page. You should probably text your mom. She probably thinks your Honda is stuck in a snow bank somewhere along the highway. _

_**Yeah you're probably right, my mother is very irrational. **_Blaine stuck his tongue out to Kurt, who swatted at his shoulder. Blaine threw up his hands as if to say, "Alright I'll do it, just stop hitting me please!"

Blaine sat up to reach for his phone and Kurt was glad because he didn't realize his legs were asleep until that moment, and he was sure if they were asleep for any longer that they would have had to been amputated. He began the slow, and painful process of stopping out the pins and needles, with Blaine laughing after him as he made his way to talk to Burt in the kitchen. He sent Blaine daggers, which only sent him into another laughing fit. Kurt would have to work on looking intimidating…

"Sorry about uh-this." He leaned against the counter next to where Burt was preparing some salad for himself. Kurt was glad to see that he was sticking to his doctor's suggested diet. Burt just shrugged.

"I already told you, you don't have to be sorry Kurt. As long as it was just harmless cuddling… which it was right?" Kurt nodded and Burt let out a sigh of relief. "Then I have no problem with it. As long as it stays harmless."

"Dad we met three days ago!" He said with an eye roll.

"And a lot can happen in three days Kurt!"

"Nothing has happened." Kurt assured him.

"Keep it that way." He warned before stuffing a forkful of lettuce into his mouth.

The door opened and Carole and Finn entered, both covered in snow. "God those roads are awful! I had to pick up Finn from Rachel's, no way was I letting him drive,"

"Mom!" Finn protested.

"and I swear we saw dozens of cars, just abandoned in the street. We are so lucky we have four wheel drive or else we'd be stuck out there too!"

"I'm just glad you made it home safe." Burt lifted his head to place a kiss on Carole's waiting cheek before her returned to his dinner. "Hey Kurt, why don't you bring Blaine in here so that he can be introduced to everyone?"

"Yeah good idea."

"Who's Blaine?" Finn asked looking over to Kurt.

"Kurt's got himself a boyfriend." Burt said in a singsong.

"Shut up dad! And I don't think we're there yet."

"You looked pretty 'there' when you were all cozy on the couch." Kurt let out a frustrated groan.

"Well Kurt I gotta meet this guy! Make sure he's good enough for my little brother!"

"Finn I'm older than you!"

"Yes but I'm taller! Isn't that how it works?" Kurt just shook his head, a look of shock and "how can you be so dumb sometimes?" displayed across his face.

"Really?"

"Really." Kurt assured him. He turned his back on Finn in pursuit to get Blaine when he thought better of it. "Oh and Finn just so you don't make an ass out of yourself, Blaine is deaf so if you're going to talk to him make sure he can see your lips. And if you're expecting him to answer you, have a piece of paper and a pen handy."

"W-what?" The taller boy stuttered. "Writing? But I hate writing!"

"Well unless you know sign language then you're S.O.L."

"Sign Language?" Finn blanked.

"Just- instead of saying what you're going to say, write it. It's not hard Finn you aren't going to be graded on spelling and grammar."

"I know sign language!" Carole interrupted the boys bickering with some of the best news Kurt had heard all day. Well besides the news that Blaine was staying over.

"You do?" The three men of the house questioned simultaneously.

"Yes, I took it in college, you never know when you're going to have a deaf patient and it makes them feel more comfortable if their able to speak to you in their language."

"Well that's great!" Kurt exclaimed, "Would you mind translating tonight? And do you think you could teach me some? I've been looking up videos but I just feel like it would be much easier to learn in person you know?"

"I would be more than happy to do both of those things! Now go get your boy so I can meet him!"

"Ok!" Kurt nearly skipped to the living room, finding Blaine fiddling with his phone, visibly uncomfortable. He looked up when Kurt sat down next to him instantly grabbing at the notebook.

_Guess what? Turns out my step mom knows sign language! Who knew? _Kurt could see some of the tension drain from Blaine's shoulders.

_**That's awesome; it'll be much easier for her to translate than to pass a notebook around the table. **_

_My thoughts exactly! So did you get in touch with your mom? _

_**Yeah, she said it was fine, as long as I come back as soon as the roads are drivable. I just think she's lonely. My brother left a few years ago so it's just been her and me. **_

_You have a brother?_ Blaine chuckled lightly, but it turned into a kind of frowny face.

_**Yes Cooper, you've probably seen him hundreds of times. He does the /savings! Commercials. **_Kurt stared at the page, star struck.

_That's your brother?! _

_**The one and only. **_

_Omg I love those commercials… and you probably get this all the time and you probably hate it, and I'm sorry. Any other celebrity siblings I should know about?_

_**Not that I can think of. **_

_Dang. So, everyone's dying to meet you. Is that alright? _

_**Of course!**_

_Ok. Oh and just to warn you, Finn is a little… well there really is no way to describe Finn, but just ignore him if he says something stupid._

_**I won't be able to hear him anyway.**_

_Well, you know what I mean. But the stuttering is going to make it hard to read his lips anyway I guess? _

_**Don't worry Kurt. If your family is anything like you I'm sure they'll be nothing but wonderful to me. **_

_Oh no, no, they are __Nothing __like me. _

Thirty minutes later and they are all gathered around the table, everyone eating the frozen pizza that Carole had baked, well except for Burt and Kurt. Kurt's skin couldn't handle the grease, so he joined his dad in eating a salad.

They had all introduced themselves to Blaine, leaving Carole to translate, but she didn't seem to mind at all. Kurt was mesmerized half of the night by the way Blaine's practiced hands wound through the air with ease, and the way Carole's did the same.

See he wanted that! He wanted to be able to talk to Blaine in his own language. It was like Carole said; it would make him more relaxed. At least they could talk through her for now, but he planned on spending the rest of the holiday break learning because he could really see this thing with Blaine going far.

So when the roads were plowed the next morning Blaine left, but not before sharing a good bye kiss with Kurt. And after Kurt showered and ate breakfast he found Carole in the living room with her head in a book, and tapped her gently on the shoulder. He didn't even have to ask she just shook her head and Carole spent the rest of the day teaching Kurt sign language.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt and Carole had made a lot of progress but he still couldn't hold a conversation. He knew all the basic greetings, compliments, and goodbyes. He knew how to say happy birthday, and merry Christmas ect... It was like taking any language, you have to start with the simple stuff and work your way up. You have to learn the flow of the language.

With everything that'd been going on he'd nearly forgotten about Christmas, which was in two days. Thank god he'd gotten all of his shopping done early or he would be cramming now. Now the only person he had to buy something for was Blaine… or were they not doing that yet. What if he got something for Blaine but Blaine didn't get anything for him? Or vice versa, it would certainly be awkward. Maybe he should ask Mercedes.

He fished his phone out of his pocket, and pressed the number 3 button for Mercedes' speed dial.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel you better have a really good explanation for why you've been ignoring me all vacation." It's not like he'd been purposefully ignoring her, he had been busy.

"I'm sorry 'Cedes but getting a boyfriend is _a lot_ of work."

"Oh my god Kurt!" She squealed and he held the phone away from his ear to save his hearing. "Tell me everything!" So he told her everything, starting with the mall and ending at his current dilemma.

"I just don't know if he's expecting a gift, or if he doesn't think we're _there_ yet. I just- I wasn't kidding earlier when I said getting a boyfriend was a lot of work, and god this is going to sound awful, but especially when they're deaf."

"It doesn't sound awful Kurt, it is a lot of work. You're learning a whole different language for him, that alone is amazing." She was a little taken aback at Blaine's deafness at first, and of course she had badgered him with questions about it. He answered them and then moved, it was as simple as that.

"I really like him 'Cedes. Gosh it all sounds so ridiculous I haven't even known him for a week!" Mercedes hummed in acknowledgement. The line was silent for a moment before Mercedes spoke up again.

"I think I have the perfect gift idea."

"Carole do you have a few minutes?" Kurt stood behind the couch, his stepmother looked up from the magazine she was flipping through in the Lazy Boy.

"'Course honey, what'd you need?" Kurt shuffled around to the front of the couch, perching himself on the edge.

"Well I- I wanted to sing to Blaine as a sort of Christmas present. Well not you know- actually sing but in sign language. But I figured that' be a nice gesture right? Or is it totally off base? I don't know, Mercedes suggested it and I thought it was a good idea-"

"Kurt honey," She cut him off. "I think it's a great idea, what song were you thinking of doing?"

"Black Bird."

Christmas Eve came and went and now Kurt was finding himself being rudely awakened by Finn jumping on the end of his bed. "Dude, it's Christmas get up!"

"Why are you waking me up at the ass crack of dawn, we're not five anymore." Finn sighed dramatically before he jumped off Kurt's bed and started to drag Kurt from under his covers.

"Because Kurt, we got presents to open! Now scoot!"

"Alright, alright just stop dragging me." Finn smiled and began almost jumping up and down. "Jesus Finn calm down." He took Kurt's hand dragging him to the living room where Burt and Carole were already waiting. Carole must have warned Burt about Finn's ungodly hour of awakening because he never got up this early on Christmas. Neither them had woken up before 8 on Christmas morning since Kurt was 9.

They opened the presents from "Santa" first. Kurt was ecstatic to find the McQueen he'd been saving for, inside a gorgeous navy blue and red accented shoulder bag. Finn opened up… Kurt wasn't even going to try to tell you what Finn opened. It was a bunch of video games or whatever.

Kurt gave Burt, Carole and Finn their presents from him, and wasn't surprised when they all loved them. He was always good with presents, it was a gift. Burt and Carole thankfully knew that it wasn't a good idea to buy him clothing, unless he had expressed great interest in a certain piece, so he received cash instead which was always a welcome gift.

As soon as the living was cleared of wrapping paper, and the presents were all put away in their respective rooms they had Christmas breakfast, which consisted of cinnamon buns, and hot chocolate. Kurt was sure that he would regret it the next morning when the zits would start to appear but right now he didn't care, it was Christmas, he could eat whatever he wanted.

After their lovely sugar and fat filled breakfast they watched A Miracle on 34th Street, a tradition that his mother had started, it would feel wrong if they didn't watch it.

The movie finished around 12:40. Blaine should be done with his celebrations, Kurt thought as he retreated to his room, grabbing his phone from his desk only to find that he already had a text from Blaine.

_**Merry Christmas, Kurt xoxo**_

Kurt smiled to himself as he responded.

_Merry Christmas, Blaine. Any chance I chance I can see you today? I kind of have something for you. _

_**You do?**_

_Yeah, I mean it's nothing big or anything- it's not even really a thing. Anyway what do you say? I could do the driving this time. _

_**Ok, I'm sure my mom would love to meet you; I just have to make sure it's ok first. She might just want this time alone with Cooper and me. **_

_If not I can see you tomorrow… wait Cooper's there?_

_**Yes Kurt my insanely attractive, semi famous, older brother is home for the holidays. It shocked me too. **_

_He doesn't normally come home for the holidays?_

_**Nah Cooper's not the type. In other news, I asked my mom she said she'd love for you to come over. **_

_Yay! Ok well I'll see you in like 2 hours? Maybe more if the roads are bad. _

_**Can't wait be safe, ok?**_

_I will, see you soon. _

Blaine sent him the address and 2 and a half hours later Kurt has parked his navigator in Blaine's driveway. He hasn't even turned the engine off before Blaine is tapping on his window. Kurt smiles and waves through the glass before turning off the car, automatically feeling assaulted by the bitter cold as all the heat leaves his body. He hops out of the car and wraps his arms around Blaine, who is warm and smells like Christmas. They share a kiss or two before Kurt pulls back wanting to show of what he learnt.

"Merry Christmas." He signs. He doesn't think he'll ever get sick of the face Blaine makes whenever he learns a new sign.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Blaine signs back before he connected their lips in another, slightly hungrier kiss. He reluctantly pulls back, snatching Kurt's hand and walking them to the door.

Blaine's house is beautiful. The outside is gorgeous aged brick, and inside is all hardwood. It's homey, which somehow helps Kurt to relax a little. He was meeting Blaine's mother and (semi famous) brother. This was a big deal.

Blaine led Kurt through several well-decorated rooms and halls before they were in the living room with Blaine's family. Before he could say anything Cooper was jumping up from his seat. "You must be Kurt," He exclaimed wrapping Kurt in a quick hug. "I've been home for a day and you're all of heard about. It's nice to meet you!" Oh gosh, it was him, it was really him. Kurt was hugging a famous person. He was star struck, mouth agape and everything.

"I-I yes, I'm Kurt. And you're Cooper Anderson from the commercials and oh my god I'm sorry I'm just- wow."

"It's alright, I know what it feels like to be star struck. I met Scarlet Johansson a couple of months ago, I think I might have stated drooling." Kurt nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

Blaine's mother was gorgeous; he hair was curly like Blaine's but ended half way down her back. Instead of the hazel-green color of Blaine's eyes hers were a bright blue that matched Cooper's. She joined them near the entrance of the living room giving Kurt a warm smile -that was so similar to Blaine's- and grabbed him in a hug as well. "It's nice to meet you Kurt, Blaine has talked about nothing but you for the past few days, I was wondering when I would finally get to meet you."

Kurt felt the tension in his shoulders drain. _Blaine had been talking about him, his family wanted to meet him._ Kurt knew he shouldn't have assumed they were going to be homophobic, or un-accepting but it was so hard when that's all he'd ever known. But then he guessed if they didn't approve of Blaine's sexuality then Kurt wouldn't be here right now.

"It's really nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson, and can I just say you have a lovely home. Who decorated?"

"Me!" She answered proudly. "I'm an interior designer, or I was."

"Ooh-" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine's hand clasping onto his shoulder. Oh shoot.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" But Blaine was just shaking his head and smiling. Blaine started to sign and his mother translated.

"He knows, and he's glad we've found something to talk about, but he has something to show you." Kurt nodded and thanked her before following Blaine out of the living room. He was led up a stairs case; in into a room a few doors down the hall on the left. Blaine's room.

Blaine got out his notebook.

_**I'm sorry I don't have anything for you. Well I mean except for this. **_He bent down and held out a small box, wrapped in paper with little snowmen on it. He removed the paper carefully and slowly opened the box. Inside was a beautiful navy scarf that would go perfectly with his new bag. He hugged Blaine and jotted down, _Thank you, it's beautiful. _Adding, _I don't have anything physical to give you, but I've been working on this with Carole for a few days. _Blaine nodded, curls bouncing, as he took a seat on the corner of his bed.

Kurt took a deep breath before he started, his hands didn't move as gracefully and practiced as Blaine's, he just hope he was doing everything right. It would be so embarrassing if he messed up.

"Black bird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see." He was afraid to look at Blaine, so he kept his eyes trained on the wall behind him as he signed the rest of the song. When it was over he just stood there a moment, his eyes trained on the floor. When he did look up he was surprised to see the evidence of shiny tear tracks staining Blaine's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked sitting next to Blaine on the bed, wrapping an arm around the other boys shoulder. "Was is the song? I'm so-" But Blaine was shaking his head, no. He buried his head into the crook of Kurt's shoulder; Kurt began to rock him, rubbing soothing circles into his back. After a few moments Blaine pulled back, wiping his teary eyes with the back of his hands, retrieving the notebook and handing it over to Kurt.

_**It's just… no one's ever tried this hard. And you singing Black Bird… I just had this moment, it was like, oh there you are! I've been looking for you forever. I'm really happy that I met you. I hope you feel the same way. **_

Kurt's free hand twined their fingers together, he placed a kiss to Blaine's knuckles as he wrote, _I do Blaine, I do. _


	6. Chapter 6

**This one's a little shorter but I already have an idea for the next chapter so it should be up in a day or two. Thank you all so much for the reviews, I hope you like it!**

* * *

"What's it like?" There is no context on the question, but Blaine knows exactly what he's asking.

They are sitting on Blaine's bed, almost 5 months after Christmas. Blaine, still in his Dalton uniform but his blazer is hanging over the back of his desk chair. Blaine usually goes to Kurt's house after school since Dalton gets out earlier but today Kurt had a half-day and decided to surprise him. They sit there, facing each other, having silent conversations, now that Kurt can actually hold one.

Blaine takes a moment, as he tries to figure out how to put it. "It's like." He starts and then his hands freeze mid air. He starts over, "it's like being trapped in your own thoughts. All the time. I remember as a kid I would be able to distract myself with music or just listening to little noises, you know like clocks or water dripping or even the wind. But now it's… I have thoughts running through my head constantly, it's infuriating."

"So you remember what it's like?" Kurt hopes he's not being to intrusive but he wants to know, he wants to know everything about Blaine. Thankfully Blaine doesn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, well a little. I remember how words sound, and I remember what music _sounds_ like, it's just different then actually hearing it, you know?" There is a pause; Kurt nods even though he doesn't. He doesn't know the difference between sounds and hearing because to him it's all the same.

"I remember when it first happened and I was… I remember waking up in the hospital and I tried to ask what happened, I could feel the words but I couldn't hear them. I was so scared. The doctors started writing things down and showing me but I honestly don't know what they wrote, I couldn't see anything through my tears. The doctors tried hearing aid and tubes but nothing helped. They said that the little bones that transferred the sound were crushed.

"I talked for a while after that, or I think I did anyway; it might have been total gibberish. I learnt to read lips, which wasn't really as hard as it might seem, especially when you have no choice. The day I went back to school was the day I stopped talking. The person who was assigned to help me had written the question the teacher asked down and I knew the answer, I raised my hand along with most of the other students, I think the teacher called on me because she felt bad, as soon as I answered I regretted it. All the other kids started laughing; I think they thought since I was deaf that I wouldn't be able to tell. I was so embarrassed, so angry that I couldn't talk normally anymore, I just never talked again. Honestly you probably wouldn't be able to understand me if I tried now, it's been so long. They offer speech therapy at Dalton but I've just never been interested. Sorry I was rambling."

"No, no it's ok. I want to know all that you'll tell me.

They sat there for a moment after that. Blaine ran fingers through his hair, in a vain attempt to push the curl out of his eyes. He peeked up at Kurt whose mouth was hanging open slightly.

"So you never tried, even around your family?"

"What talking? No, Signing has become my language. It's… it's like if you moved to France, and learnt French and could speak it fluently, and all of your friends and family there spoke French, English wouldn't be relevant anymore. After years French would become your primary language, you'll always know English but it would become muddled. If you were to come back to Lima after year and years in France you'd find yourself making mistakes when you started speaking English again. Signing is just the same, it's just another language."

"I never really thought of it like that." Blaine's brows furrowed together and Kurt found himself frowning ever so slightly.

"What is it?" He asked scooting forward so that their knees were touching. Kurt sighed, putting his head in his hands. He really wished Blaine wasn't so good at reading facial expressions. Blaine shook his shoulder, Kurt reluctantly looked up from his hands.

"It's nothing really." He tried, but Blaine gave him those pleading eyes, that made him want to tell him everything, which just was not fair. "I honestly can't believe how selfish this is going to sound, I just… I've always wondered what your voice sounds like. I know it's the most ridiculous thing to wonder considering the situation, and you must think I'm an asshole. And you should-" He stopped when his eyes that had been traveling around the room, _anywhere but Blaine, anywhere but Blaine, _found Blaine's hands moving in a repetitive sign of, "Kurt! Kurt! Kurt!"

"I-"

"Baby stop," Blaine smiled trying to calm Kurt down, it worked a little. "You're not an asshole Kurt. How could you even think that I think that? You're curious about what my voice sounds like, well I'm curious about what yours sounds like. It isn't any different because I'm deaf and you're hearing. And I would love for you to hear my voice but… the voice that you would hear, that's not me. It's and ugly, and muffled version of me, not something that I want anyone to hear. I'm sorry." There was something in the way Blaine's eyes had started to wander at the last part. Kurt bit his lip, almost afraid to ask.

"Are you afraid I'll laugh at you?" The other boy's shoulders sunk slightly, he wrapped his arms around himself, nodding a few moments later. "Oh B, honey I'd never laugh at you."

"It's-"

"You don't have to explain, and you don't have to speak. Just know that I wouldn't laugh at you ok? I just need you to know that."

"I know you wouldn't, I just, it's hard when the last memory you have of yourself talking is people laughing at you for it. You come to expect that response. And it's been so long, it wouldn't even sound human."

"Blaine, baby it's ok. I won't bring it up again ok?" Blaine nodded again. Kurt decided that was enough questions for today, he would hopefully have a lifetime to ask all of the other ones.

Kurt moved up the bed so that he was sitting beside Blaine, he opened his arms and Blaine gratefully fell into them. Kurt settled them against the pillows. He began running his fingers through Blaine's curls with one hand, twirling them absentmindedly around his fingers. The other hand was clasped with Blaine's. With the shorter boys head lying on his chest, there was no way he could see Kurt's face. Kurt let himself whisper it; it was something he'd wanted to say for a while he just hadn't found the courage to say it to Blaine's face. But just saying, "I love you" with Blaine in the same room even if he didn't know he'd said anything, felt absolutely amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am truly sorry for how long this took for me to post, and also for this being another short chapter. I really underestimated my work load at school, not to mention I've been babysitting and have had family over nonstop. Anyway, hope you like this! Extreme amounts of fluff ahead, proceed with caution. **

* * *

The pouring rain outside is relentless. It's all Kurt can hear as he snuggles up to Blaine, his head on Blaine's chest as he toys with his hair. He could fall asleep like this, so content in the safety of Blaine's arms if it wasn't for the constant pattering of the rain against the window that was sure to give him a tick.

He thought about the sound of rain, hitting pavement, splattering on windows, and tapping on top of air conditioners in the middle of the summer, he hated the sounds of rain. The sound that reminded him so much of his mother's funeral, sounds that were so painful for him to hear. He hated the sound of garbage trucks in the morning, rousing him from his sleep with their obnoxious beeping. He thinks about the sound of car alarms that cut through him straight to his core. He thinks of all the sounds he hates, all the sounds that if he never heard them again it would be too soon.

But then he thinks of all of the beautiful sounds that he encounters daily. Waking up to the sound of birds chirping. The constant buzz of chatter in a crowded café as he sips a non-fat mocha. Blaine's laugh. His fathers voice as he asks him how his day was. Music! Music, the most beautiful collection of noises put together to make something truly magnificent. He couldn't imagine a life where music wasn't part of it.

To know that Blaine once knew what it had all sounded like and then one day it was just gone, it was heart breaking. These were things that everyone seemed to take for granted. Kurt had before he met Blaine, he'd never even thought of the possibility of never being able to hear again, that wasn't something that really happened, but Blaine proved that it was.

Blaine who was just like anyone else. Blaine who could do what everyone else could with just a little help here and there. Blaine who didn't let his deafness become a burden, he didn't let it hold him back. Blaine who had way more guts than Kurt, who had been confident enough to write on another boys arm in the middle of a mall in Lima Ohio. Blaine, who Kurt loved.

Kurt's felt the butterflies fluttering in his stomach, as he pushed himself into a sitting position, earning a small groan from Blaine. Kurt blushed, god this was going to be hard wasn't it. Maybe he shouldn't say it. What if Blaine didn't say it back? Maybe he should just wait for Blaine to say it… No. He mentally shook himself, this- this felt right. This was them, it was intimate, silent, completely them.

"I- I love you." He didn't know if Blaine could understand his signs with how badly his hands were shaking. "I love you." He signed again, this time his hands didn't shake one bit, because he was sure. He was in love with Blaine Anderson, and he wasn't going to hide it from Blaine, or anyone else anymore.

Blaine blinked, his eyes lit up and the corner of his mouth turned up slowly. He caught Kurt's lips in a hungry kiss before Kurt could even realize what was happening. Blaine licked across his bottom lip, begging for access, which Kurt granted. Their tongues slid together, teeth clanked every now and then but they hardly noticed.

Blaine pushed Kurt back against the pillows, straddling him he signed, "I love you too, _so much_." He reached up and grabbed a handful of Blaine's curls, dragging him down where he kissed him, smiling against his lips. Blaine moved down to his throat, sucking where his neck met his shoulder. He moaned, and did all that he could to keep his hips from bucking up. He was definitely not ready for anything like that yet. This- this was more than enough for now.

"Blaine." He whined as he continued to mark him. Blaine looked up at him and smiled. He knew how easy it would be to turn Kurt into a complete mess. But instead Kurt grabbed Blaine's face in his hands, kissing him until he was completely pliant in his hands. He flipped them over, kissing down his jaw line, sliding down to his neck…

"_Kurt." _It was barely a whisper. He almost couldn't hear it over the sound of the rain, but he had. Kurt recoiled; he was now basically sitting on top of Blaine's lap, supporting most of his weight with his legs on either side of him. His hand flew to his mouth. Blaine instantly reddened, removing his hands from where they had rested on Kurt's hips to clasp them over his face.

"No, no, no. Blaine baby," Kurt pried his hands away from Blaine's face. "B, honey, that's not- I'm-" The tears that had pricking the back of his eyes finally slipped over. He didn't want Blaine to feel ashamed of his voice, because it was the most beautiful thing Kurt had ever heard, and if he never got to hear it again just that, just his name would be enough. "I'm just happy. That was amazing. I-just I can't believe you said my name. I don't think you know how much that means to me." He could see Blaine softening. He began smiling.

"I do know how much it means to you, and that's why I've been practicing it for weeks. It- it wasn't supposed to slip out like this." He let his hands fall to his sides, obviously feeling a little self conscious, Kurt could only laugh, a stupid happy grin on his face that was likely going to get stuck there.

"It was perfect."

"You're perfect, and I love you so much." It was amazing how much feeling Blaine could express with his hands, the sheer honesty, and finality in his movements made Kurt shiver.

"I love you more than anything." He signed back before lowering himself into Blaine's arms.

Blaine didn't speak again, and that was fine. Kurt welcomed their familiar silence just as he would welcome the words when Blaine felt comfortable sharing them with him.

* * *

**Hopefully have another one up by the end of the weekend! Thank you for reading and reviewing you guys are amazing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so this is a year or so later than the last part. There will probably only be a few more parts and then an epilogue. Anyway thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, you are all amazing and I love you so yes enjoy! **

* * *

"I miss you." It was the first time all week that he had talked to Blaine on Skype. They texted constantly but being able to see each other was so nice, even if it was just through a computer screen.

"God, Kurt I miss you so much." Kurt had been in New York for 10 months. Blaine visited every chance he got but it still wasn't enough for either of them. Which made Kurt all the happier when Blaine had been accepted to Jefferson, a school for the deaf, planning to major in deaf education; they were finally going to be in the same state again. Kurt working towards becoming a designer while Blaine worked towards becoming an elementary school teacher for deaf children. "Did you get work off for my graduation yet?"

"Yes I talked to my boss today, she said it was no problem." Kurt sighs, propping his head on his hand. Blaine copies him and they both giggle. The sound fills Kurt's empty apartment and it's almost like Blaine is there with him, and Kurt remembers that soon he will be. He'll be living with Kurt. This is going to be the place they call home, because Kurt can't call it home yet, not until Blaine is moved in, which will be in just a few short weeks.

Saying that the weeks were going to be short was very optimistic of him, because in reality those weeks were the longest of in his life, but the day was finally here, and that day was Blaine's graduation. Kurt was outside of the airport, searching for his dad's car in the line of vehicles all here to pick up their loved ones, he was surprised when he didn't see it, instead he saw Blaine's Honda, and Blaine, smiling from ear to ear, running towards him full speed, and Kurt has just enough time to set down his bag and open his arms wide before Blaine is barreling into him. He feels Blaine's breath on his ear when he lets out a whisper of, "Kurt." And Kurt's heart melts because with all of Blaine's exams and preparation for graduation and applying to colleges they hadn't seen each other in almost two months, and that little whisper reminds him that this time he won't have to leave Blaine behind and Blaine won't be leaving him either. They'll be leaving together to go start a life in New York.

"I thought my dad was picking me up?" He said after slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"I told him I wanted to surprise you."

"Well I'm definitely surprised." He leaned in for a kiss, smile still on his lips. "Come one let's get you home! You have a graduation to get to."

Kurt had been to Dalton before; he'd gone to meet some of Blaine's closest friends: Wes and Dave, but he was still amazed by the beauty of it. Especially today, the auditorium looked more fit for the Golden Globes than it did a graduation.

He sat with Cooper, and Blaine's mother who had been so excited to invite him. His mother and Cooper were both beaming with pride and honestly so was Kurt. He'd only made it through the year apart because he knew that this moment would come. The moment when Blaine's name is the first to be announced, and signed to the room, and he walks across that stage. He finds Kurt, who is close to the front, and throws him a wink. The room erupts in a silent applause, hands lifted and shaking back and forth. More kids parade across the stage after Blaine, receiving their diplomas and their own fits of applause.

Since the population of Dalton seniors is so small it barely takes twenty minutes to get through all of them. Kurt makes sure to get out of the auditorium before the rush, Cooper and Blaine's mother right behind him, they head to the Warbler Hall, they were informed that all the graduated seniors would be coming here to say their goodbyes after the ceremony, and that the guests should meet them there. The room itself almost looked like an over sized living room/office, with comfy over stuffed studded leather couches and wood everything, it felt very homey.

When you walk into a crowded room of people talking you brace yourself for the hundreds of voices that are sure to insult your ears, so Kurt did, only to walk into a completely silent room. _Right, deaf school,_ he reminded himself. The thought made him nervous. He was most likely the least experienced signer in the room. It may have been a year and a half since he'd started learning to sign but it was going to be a long time before he's perfected it, and he didn't want to make a fool of himself, or offend someone with a messed up sign.

He was worried for nothing though, Blaine hugged Wes and Dave and some other people Kurt couldn't put names to faces and then he was weaving through the crowd of navy and red robes to get to Kurt. He congratulated him before kissing his cheek making Blaine blush.

"I'm so proud of you baby."

"Thanks." He said before returning Kurt's kiss on the cheek. "I've already said goodbye to everyone I want to say goodbye to. What do you say we get out of here, get some dinner with my family and then you can help me with my packing?"

Kurt felt the butterflies flare up at the mention of packing. They were really going to be off to New York in just a couple of days. They would be living together, sharing a bed, sharing a life. He couldn't wait. "Sounds great."

Blaine had opened everyone's graduation present at dinner except for Cooper's. Now back at the house Cooper sat them all down in the living room, sitting on the edge of his own chair anxiously bobbing his knee.

"God Cooper just tell me already!"

"Ok, ok. So I've been getting more and more roles lately and I've acquired quite a bit of money. Enough for the implant."

Blaine and his mother both gasp and look to each other, both speechless. After a moment Blaine lifts his hands shakily, "Cooper if you're fucking with me-"

"I'm not Blaine. I've been saving for something like this since my first commercial. I knew they would make something that could help you someday, why do you think I don't come home often? It's not that I wouldn't love to see you every Thanksgiving and Christmas, I just want you to be able to hear more."

"Cooper-" Blaine falters, failing at words he abandons them; instead he gets up and nearly tackles his brother. Blaine bawls onto his shoulder, and Kurt can just make out the shiny tracks that line Cooper's face, he feels them on his own face too.

"I can't believe this, I always thought you just didn't want to come home for the holidays. I thought you didn't want to see me since I kind of ruined your teenage years."

"No, Blaine you didn't ruin anything, dad ruined it for all of us ok? Don't ever think I didn't want to see you, I'm sorry I led you to believe that."

"I just- thank you Cooper. Even if it doesn't work this will be the best present anyone has ever gotten me." Cooper grabbed his little brother's shoulders, squaring them, making Blaine look at him. He released them to sign.

"It's going to work Blaine." Blaine's only response was to nod before hugging the taller boy again.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt yawned and stretched, groaning at the tightness of his muscles. You never really know how much crap somebody has until you have to carry it down a flight of stairs and load it into a U-Haul. And even though he was beyond tired, and sore all over, he was smiling as he threw his covers off. He skipped down stairs, giving his dad a kiss on the check before taking the spatula from him, doing his best to save the once over easy eggs.

"Thanks bud, remind me again why I let you move to New York? And remind me _again _why I'm allowing you to move in with your boyfriend?" Kurt sighed as he flipped the eggs onto a plate, handing it to Burt.

"Because you love me and you want me to follow my dreams and become a famous fashion designer, oh and because I am now 19 and you have no legal control over me anymore." Burt laughed before lifting a fork full of eggs to his mouth. He swallowed slowly, suddenly getting serious.

"But really Kurt I just want you to be careful ok? And I don't mean that kind of careful… I just don't want to see you get hurt alright?"

"Dad," Kurt groaned as he slid into the chair next to his father. "Come on, you know Blaine. He would never hurt me." Burt nodded down at his eggs.

"Yeah, I guess your right, but I'll always worry about ya Kurt. You're my little boy, you always will be." Burt found a smile on his sons face as he fixed his gaze on him. "I feel like you've been here for ten minutes and now you're leaving me again." Kurt's smile faltered.

"I know, I'm gonna miss you too. I have missed you. When I first got to New York I was so excited, and then a couple days in and I was so homesick I started thinking of coming back but… New York is my dream. I'll never make it anywhere in this town and I wish I could stay here with you and have Friday night dinners every week and torture each other by making the other watch football or musicals. I wish I could stay here with you and Carole and be completely happy but I can't."

"I know, and that's what gets me through this. I honestly don't think I've ever seen you so happy Kurt." It was said with a sad laugh, like he was sorry that he couldn't have made Kurt happy enough to stay. Kurt wished then that he could, just because seeing his dad like this nearly had him in tears.

"You know you're never going to lose me right? I'm not going to get so wrapped up in New York that I forget about you, and Carole, and Finn. I'm never more than a car ride away… well it's a rather long car ride but still." Kurt's red cheeks and puffy eyes matched Burt's, this was worse than the first time he left. "I love you dad."

Burt nodded and let out a choked, "I love you too bud."

Driving. God driving was boring, especially when your only form of communication is taken away. They were four hours in and Kurt had already listened to the entirety of Wicked three times, along with some other CDs that he had brought along. It was nearing 3pm, and Kurt really needed some coffee. He drove for another 20 minutes, head bobbing subconsciously to the music and sharing loving glances with Blaine every couple of minutes, before he spotted the Starbucks. It was no Lima Bean but it would have to do.

He brought their coffees, and muffins that the cashier pointed him to after his stomach growled so loudly it was probably heard in China, to the table that Blaine had picked out, right by the window, which would have been nice if the view wasn't of a rest stop slash gas station.

"Can you take over after? I'm exhausted." Blaine nodded through a sip of his medium drip. The whole day had left him physically and mentally exhausted. The fight between his emotions was making his brain run at half speed. He was so bipolar today it wasn't even funny, he was either wicked happy or wicked sad. No in-between.

But now he was in god knows where, just 5 hours away from New York, his city, his home, and his life! And he was with Blaine!

"B can I ask you something?" Blaine smiled his goofy little smile that made Kurt fall in love all over again.

"Of course."

"Well I was really just wondering, have you talked to Cooper more about your present?"

"Yeah, he's gonna fly me back to Ohio at some point for a c.o.n.s.u.l.t.a.t.i.o.n…figured you wouldn't know that sign." Kurt smiled sheepishly.

"You figured right.

"Don't worry I only know it from the videos I've been watching about the procedure."

"Are you scared?" Blaine shook his head, his hands busy unwrapping his blueberry muffin.

"Well I'm not scared of the actual procedure, it's not too invasive." He popped a bit of muffin into his mouth before continuing. "What I am scared of if it's going to work or not. I've been talking to my doctor about these kind of procedures for years, he's never anybody with my kind of hearing damage benefit from these implants."

"Blaine," Kurt wanted to tell him not to worry but Blaine just continued.

"But, he's only had two patients with my kind of damage, and hundreds of other successes. All people who lost their hearing over time, or from a bad case of the chicken pox or something like that. So we'll see, maybe three is the lucky number."

"Three will be lucky number."

The clock read 9:07 when they pulled up in front of Kurt's (and now Blaine's!) apartment building. They had the U-Haul until tomorrow so they just grabbed a few totes of Blaine's clothes, and some toiletries, before locking it and going to the elevator hitting the button for the 4th floor. They shared excited looks as they climbed higher and higher, so close to home.

Kurt unlocked the door, holding it open for Blaine as he struggled with the two large totes he was carrying. He set them down in the small entryway. Kurt was pushed against their front door in a matter of seconds, Blaine kissing his face all over. It had been a long day of traveling, and they were both tired but none of that mattered because they were here, together, ready to start their lives. And none of the last year of separation and longing mattered anymore because they didn't have to be apart ever again.

Kurt tried to pull back but his lip was caught in-between Blaine's lip in a soft bite. "Come on," Kurt said after successfully got Blaine to cool down. "I want to get you settled in. why don't you go take a shower while I put your clothes away?"

Blaine faked a pout. "You telling me I smell Hummel?"

"I just want you to get comfortable, baby." Blaine caught Kurt's lips in another deep kiss, leaving Kurt just a little breathless, before he released him again.

"I'm here with you for good, how much more comfortable and content with life could I get?"

"I don't know, I think I have a few ideas…" Kurt said with a sly grin. Blaine laced their fingers together; he led Kurt through the hallway, abandoning his stuff by the door. In a few minutes they wouldn't need clothes anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Ok so this is very short but _Intensewhatever _asked for this and who was I to let a good prompt go to waste? Plus it fits, and will set up the next part well so here you go! Hopefully the next part will be up before the end of the week. Thank you all so much for your kind reviews, you are all so lovely! **

Kurt caught sight of Isabelle leaving her office and jumped up to talk to her. "Isabelle," he hurried after her as she power walked down the hall. "Do you have a second?" She veered off into the break room and Kurt followed.

"Of course, sit." He did as he was told and Isabelle took the seat opposite of him. Sometimes small things like this would still get him flustered. He was sitting down with Isabelle Klempt, talking like old friends, in the offices of Vogue. "What is it you need to talk about Kurt?"

"Well Cooper called yesterday,"

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed cutting in. "Did Blaine get a closer appointment?"

"Yes, Dr. Yates had a cancelation and he asked if we could fly out there for the 11th… which is two days from now." Isabelle smiled at his nervousness at asking her for days off.

"Take the rest of the week off Kurt, it'll be hard but we will just have to manage without you."

"Thank you Isabelle, so _so_ much. I can tell that Blaine is trying to down play how nervous he is about this and I need to be there for him. Thank you again."

"Don't sweat it Kurt, now scoot." She motioned to the elevator and Kurt face scrunched up in confusion.

"Don't you want me to finish the day?"

"Nah," she said with a dismissive wave of the hand. "Go celebrate with that dream boat of yours."

He found Blaine in their bed; _their bed- god did that sound so good to say, _flipping through a magazine. He was still in his work clothes that he wore when washing dishes at the Starbucks around the corner. Kurt usually didn't let him wear the ensemble around the house, in fear of their apartment permanently smelling like dish soap and stale coffee, but he couldn't be bothered to care at the moment. He waves to pull Blaine's attention from next month's edition of Vogue, (Kurt got the issues early which was just another perk of the job) he set the magazine on the bedside table and rose his eyebrows as if to say "go on".

"Isabelle gave me the rest of the week off."

"So you can come with me?" Blaine asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah!" Kurt climbed onto the bed; he sat cross-legged in front of Blaine, their knees touching. "We're lucky there was a cancellation, I don't know if I could've gone during the school year. I'm so excited this is finally happening!" Blaine's smile started to turn down at the edges, his eyes losing a bit of their light as what looked like anxiety filled them. "Hey, hey baby what's wrong?"

Kurt could see the wet sheen over Blaine's eyes. Kurt knew he was nervous that something would go wrong or it wouldn't work but he had no idea that it was this bad. He leaned forward and put a hand on Blaine's thigh and started rubbing soothing circles over his grimy work pants. "Kurt will you be disappointed if the doesn't work? Will you… will you still want to be with me? Will you still love me?"

"Oh, Blaine baby," Blaine looked to the bed spread and studied the pattern, he almost looked ashamed that he'd asked it, but he had always been open with Kurt, and Kurt was glad, if a little hurt, that Blaine shared his concerns with him. He grabbed his chin with two fingers, forced him to look. Blaine looked so worried; Kurt feels his heart break a little bit. "Where is this coming from? How could you think I couldn't love you?

"You're just so excited for it and I… I'm not sure it's gonna work Kurt." Blaine ran his hands over his eyes in a vain attempt to stop the tears. They just kept rolling down his pink cheeks; with each new track Kurt felt his heart break open a little more.

"Honey I'm just excited for you. I could care less if you ever hear again. You are absolutely perfect if you ask me. I just… I know how much you've wanted this. If it works great, if it doesn't then it doesn't. Nothing will change. I will love you just as much as I love you today. Ok?" Blaine sniffled, bit his lip and nodded before throwing himself into Kurt's arms letting him hold him. Kurt rocked him to try to reassure him that, yes he was here. He wasn't going anywhere. He would never go anywhere because Blaine was the one, the one he couldn't imagine his life without.

"I'm sorry." Blaine told him looking absolutely beaten when he detached himself from Kurt's middle. "I'm just being paranoid… I'm sor-" Kurt grabbed his hands mid sign.

"You have nothing to be sorry for B. I don't blame you for questioning me, I know that people haven't always been there for you or nice to you but- just know that I will be, ok? I'll always be there for you, as long as you'll let me." Blaine looked up at him through his lashes; he gave him a warm smile.

"I guess you'll always be there for me then."

"I guess so."


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter before the epilogue and well you all know what that means. You are all so amazing and lovely, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Enjoy! **

"Mr. Anderson." The almost too perky nurse called and signed, to the waiting room. Kurt turned to Blaine and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You ready?" Blaine nodded halfheartedly, he'd been nervous all morning and now it seemed to be all too real for him. "You'll be fine either way Blaine, and remember what Dr. Yates said, it looked really promising when he placed it." He just nodded and got up slowly, swiping his clammy hands on his pants. Kurt grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers and gave it a squeeze.

"Kurt is right Blaine, it's going to be fine." His mother added as they she, Cooper, Blaine, and Kurt all stood to follow the nurse.

Three weeks ago they had been in this very room for Blaine consultation. Then the next day they had come back for his procedure. And yesterday Kurt had flown back, Isabelle being the saint that she gave him the next few days off, so that he could be there when Blaine got his devices turned on.

"Now," the nurse, who had introduced herself as Rebecca, started. "It might be a little loud when I turn them on. If it hurts tell me and I can turn them down for you until we find a good volume ok?"

"Ok," his hands shook as he replied and Rebecca assured him there was nothing to be nervous about, but he wasn't convinced. "I just uh- I have one thing, could um- could you all just not talk after they're turned on? I want to hear Kurt first, if that's ok with everyone?"

Kurt is transported back to his bedroom the previous night where Blaine had first brought this up.

"I want yours to be the first voice I hear, I-I mean if you want it to be." Blaine plucked at the corner of the bead spread nervously, while Kurt was left barely being able form a coherent sentence. He was honestly speechless, and it took a lot to leave Kurt Hummel speechless.

"You- you want it to be me?" Blaine reddened; his eyes darted around the room for a second before returning to Kurt's gaze.

"Of course."

"But what about your mom or Cooper, I mean-"

"I've heard them before. I want to hear you, because I just know that behind that beautiful face, beautiful body, and beautiful soul, there is a beautiful voice." Blaine's hand reached up to swipe away the tear that had started to slip down Kurt's pale cheek. "Because I love you so much, and this would be the best gift you could ever give to me." As an answer Kurt propelled himself in to Blaine's arms, he pulled back just enough to be able to press a lengthy kiss against Blaine's lips. Then his cheek, and then the other one…

If Kurt didn't know better he would be sure that he saw Cooper's eyes shine with the threat of tears, and he smiled at his baby brother. "Of course it is."

"You ready?" The nurse asked. The boy sitting across from him nodded, and right then he really did look like a boy. His hair was disheveled, eyes wide with anxiety and hope, so much hope that it was enough to fill the whole room. Kurt suddenly realized what would happen if this didn't work, if that stupid perky nurse turned those implants on and they didn't work; all that hope would fade.

Kurt didn't believe in God or any higher power but if he did he would have been praying then. He would have prayed to every Deity imaginable, _please, please do not disappoint this boy. He deserves this more than anyone I know, he's the kindest, and most giving, and most loving person I have ever had the pleasure to get to know. Please just give him this. _But he didn't pray because he didn't believe. Instead he hoped, and wished and begged the universe to let Blaine have this, because he didn't ever want to see that hope leave Blaine's eyes. Blaine didn't deserve to lose that hope.

The moment they were turned on it was like a flipped switched in Blaine. One moment he sat there, his leg bobbed up and down anxiously; his eyes scanning the small room, reading all the posters that were scattered across the walls. And then the nurse gave a thumbs up to tell the rest of them that she had turned it on, respecting Blaine's request not to talk, and in the time it took for Kurt's eyes to dart from Rebecca's thumb over to Blaine… Kurt knew it had worked, he knew because Blaine's eyes welled with tears, his hand shooting up to cover his ear to ear smile to stifle the uncontrollable happy sobs that were escaping his throat. Kurt felt his own tears slip down his face.

With one hand still covering his mouth and the incredible grin that Kurt was so relieved to see, he waved the other one in front of him as if to say, "What are you waiting for?"

"Blaine…" And if Blaine hadn't been loosing it before he was then. Kurt rushed to him, taking him into his arms. Blaine grabbed onto the back of his jacket, his blunt nails dug into the fabric as if his life depended on it. "I love you." Kurt whispered before he pulled back, and he felt like he was back in his room as he swiped the tears on Blaine's cheek giving him a peck on the cheek before he sat back in his seat.

"Is it too loud honey?" His mother asked through her own fit of happy tears. And if Kurt had imagined Cooper's tears before there was no mistaking them now.

"No." He said out loud. Blaine grimaced at the sound of his own voice; he quickly got over it and laughed at the way Cooper's eyes widened and his smile grew to a comical size at the sound of his brother's voice, which he hadn't heard for such a long time. Kurt realized something then; Blaine may not have heard their voices for 10 years but they hadn't heard his either. "No," he repeated, focusing on the word making sure he got the pronunciation right. "No it's perfect."

"Kurt?" It was still a little weird for Kurt to be able to talk to Blaine while he was in another room, but absolutely wonderful.

"Yes?" He straightened in his place on the couch, curling his feet under his legs to make a space for Blaine. It was their first night back I New York after having spent a whole week in Ohio. Kurt was just putting the finishing touches on a sketch he had been working on, before he had planned to join Blaine in bed.

"I can't sleep." Kurt set aside his sketchbook and opened his arms, which Blaine gratefully fell into.

"Are you feeling ok?" He began to card his fingers through his hair, earning a sigh of contentment from Blaine.

"It's just so loud here!" He laughed.

"Well you could turn them off in the night." Kurt suggested. He felt Blaine's head move side to side under his fingers.

"Nah, I need to get used to it. Plus, I love hearing you snore." Kurt play smacked him.

"I do not snore!" He repudiated, Blaine exploded into a fit of giggles, turning in Kurt's arms so he could face him.

"Do to!" Kurt stuck his tongue out in response, earning a cute scrunchy smile from Blaine.

"Come on," he pushed Blaine slightly so he could get up from the couch. He offered his hand to Blaine and pulled him up. "Let's go to bed." Blaine looked over to the table where Kurt had set down his sketchbook.

"Aren't you gonna finish that?"

"It can wait for tomorrow." He winked, grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him into the bedroom.

"Th-that was-"

"Amazing." Kurt finished for him, his voice deep and breathy. Blaine felt little wet puff on the back of his neck, where Kurt was still kissing lightly, as he talked. He felt shiver run up his spine. He honestly couldn't remember a time when he felt this content. Since they were either staying at Kurt's house, or Blaine's while they were in Ohio they hadn't gotten to have any _alone time_ since they flew out.

"It's-god this is gonna sound weird." Blaine panted; his eyes darted around the room anxiously.

"Come on you know I won't judge you." Blaine sighed and craned is neck to look at a beautifully disheveled Kurt.

"It's so much better being able to hear you. God Kurt, some of the sounds you make…" Kurt's blush deepened. "I-uh sorry if that's weird."

"No. No it's not weird it's… it's amazing. This whole- everything is amazing, Blaine. With everyone around we really haven't gotten the time to talk about this."

"I know. Sometimes I think this is all a dream and I'll wake up in the waiting room with you shaking my shoulder telling me it's my turn. But it's not a dream, it's a dream come true. I honestly- I can't believe this. 11 years not hearing a peep and then in a matter of three weeks I can hear you, singing in the shower and humming to yourself absent mindedly while you sketch. I can hear you snore at night and I can hear how your voice is just a little bit lower and slightly groggy for the first hour after you wake up. I can stick in a pair of ear buds and block out the world if only for a little while, I can replace my thoughts with Katy Perry lyrics. I can hear myself talk. I can hear what I'm saying and it doesn't embarrass me anymore. It's not perfect, and it never will be but I just- I feel normal. I feel normal for the first time in so, so long."

Blaine moved so that his head was on his pillow, he faced Kurt and stared into the blue green eyes that we just a little cloudy with unshed emotion. They clasped hands in between their bodies and their legs were soon tangled. Kurt took a deep breath; his voice shook slightly as he spoke.

"I don't believe in God, or any higher power. But then people like you come into my life; and I start to question my beliefs, because you, Blaine Anderson, are nothing short of absolutely amazing.

"I was so worried sitting there in that room waiting for her to turn them on. I could see the anxiety and doubt in your eyes but they were both overshadowed with all the hope I saw. And wished that I wouldn't have to see that hope ever leave your eyes, and I am so glad to see that it hasn't gone anywhere." Blaine's lips tugged up on one side. He moved his face closer to Kurt's needing to feel his lips on his; he gave him a few pecks, and one last lingering kiss before he moved back just enough so that their foreheads and noses were touching.

"It'll never go anywhere as long as I'm with you."


	12. Chapter 12

2024

"Well we have to start thinking about all the different options." Kurt explained as he shuffled through the pile of pamphlets he been gathering up over the last few months. "Do we want to adopt, or do we want a surrogate? And if we want a surrogate, which one of us will be the bio dad, or do we want to skip that fight and just go with a donor? And if we adopt do we want to adopt a baby or a toddler or a-"

"Kurt honey, breathe." Kurt did a few dramatic breaths. He flung the pamphlets down on the table and released a long sigh.

"I know it's just- I'm really happy Blaine. It's been me and you for so long, I can't wait to add to that." His gaze moved to meet Blaine's and Blaine covered his hand on the table between them, rubbing his thumb gently. Kurt felt Blaine's fingers trace his wedding band and couldn't resist the smile. "And I know you literally told me 30 minutes ago that you were _finally_ ready, and I'm sorry if I'm overwhelming you I've just been waiting for this for so long."

"I know you have, I just I wanted to tell you why I figured out that I'm _finally _ready."

"And why is that?"

"Well," Blaine clears his throat. "It's because I love you, and because after 3 years of marriage, and 12 years of being together, I know that you are going be an amazing father. I also know that what I'm about to ask of you is not easy, but I know you will understand why I'm asking it of you."

"Blaine…" Kurt gave him his best "get to it" glare.

"To answer your first question I would like to adopt."

"I don't understand why you think that wouldn't be easy for me. Sure adoption could take years, and most of the time you don't get to be there for all of the child's life but-"

"I want to adopt a deaf child."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry, that wasn't a bad 'oh', it was more of an 'oh, Blaine Anderson-Hummel, the love of my life, my husband, is one brilliant man'."

"I know how hard it is being deaf and feeling different and weird, and I honestly can't imagine having to go through that and not having a family to support, and protect me, and love me. I don't wish that on any kid, and if I have the chance to change that for some innocent child then I want to do it, with you."

"I can't wait until we're dads, because you are going to make a great one."

xXx

"Were you thinking boy or girl? Or does it not matter?" Sheila asked as they sat down for their final consultation before they would go to the orphanage and hopefully meet their son or daughter.

"There's actually just one thing we want to make sure of." Kurt started.

"We would like to adopt a deaf child if possible." Blaine finished; Shelia looked a little taken aback but quickly regrouped and began typing something into the computer.

"If I may ask," she started looking back to them. "Why would you want to put yourselves through the trouble of raising a deaf child, you surely know it will be a lot more work than if you were to adopt a hearing child." She was obviously trying to stay as politically correct as possible but Kurt could hear the "you have no idea what you're getting into" sprinkled in her tone.

"When I was 8 in an accident and was completely deaf until the age of 18. We both know sign language, the school where I teach English as actually a school for the deaf."

"Listen Sheila, we wouldn't be doing this if we weren't one hundred percent sure we could handle it." Sheila just nodded and turned back to her computer.

"His name is Damon," Sheila turned the screen around and Blaine and Kurt crowded around it. "He's 4 years old, parents died in a car crash, his car seat saved his life but he lost his hearing." Kurt eyed Blaine from the corner of his eye, and he saw it then. Blaine's eyes were shinning almost as bright as they were on their wedding day, and this was only looking at a blurry picture of the round faced, blue eyed, black haired boy through an outdated computer screen. He could only imagine the light that would be emanating from his husband's loving gaze tomorrow when they met Damon.

xXx

"Gosh I'm so nervous, should I be this nervous? Are they gonna think we're not ready if I seem nervous?"

"Kurt how many times do I have to tell you to breath." He sighed, rolled his eyes, and ignored Blaine's comment as the approached Sheila.

"It's normal to be nervous Kurt," she said taking in his slightly jumpy state. "Just you know try to relax so that he can be relaxed. Now just forewarning, Damen has a bit of trouble warming up to people, so if he hides behind the interpreter for a few minutes it's normal. He just needs time to warm up." They both nod eagerly.

"Ok, well whenever he's ready we're ready to meet him." His words were sure but Kurt felt Blaine shift nervously beside him. Sheila nodded and went through the door opposite the one they entered through.

"No going back now." Kurt said.

"I don't want to go back, not as long as you're going forwards with me." He grasped his hand lacing their fingers. Kurt smiled lovingly at him, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek just before the door opened. Kurt whipped his head around to meet Damon's beautiful bright blue eyes. The couple waved timidly, not wanting to overwhelm the boy.

The boy tucked himself behind his interpreter's leg, peeking out to glare at Kurt and Blaine. He had a look on his face that Kurt could only imagine meant "in five minutes you'll figure out that you don't want the deaf kid, so just leave now". His interpreter knelt down besides him and signed, Kurt usually only has to sign when they have Blaine's friends from Dalton visiting them so he's a little rusty but she says something along the lines of, "Can you tell them your name?"

"Why, they won't understand me anyway." The boy looked deflated, lost of all hope, like he had already pictured how this would turn out because he'd probably done this song and dance 10 times over. The first few times so hopeful that someone would adopt him and when no one did he stopped getting his hopes up because it made it so much easier when expectations were kept low. Damon turned to look at them and mustered up his best bitch face (Kurt already loved this child).

"We'll understand you." Damon's face lit up when he saw Blaine signing. He ran to stand in front of them, curls wild and bouncing around his round face, bitch glare gone, eyes lighter and smile showing off his baby teeth.

"You sign?"

"Yup, we both do." The boy looked up at Kurt, his smile grew a little. Kurt's heart fluttered in his chest, he'd never felt such a love for someone so quickly before, not even Blaine.

"Are you deaf like me?" They shook their heads and Damon's smile faltered slightly.

"But I used to be." Blaine adds.

"How were you deaf and now you're not?" Blaine bends down and waves Damon closer.

"See these teeny little scars?" He points behind his ear where the incisions were made years ago for his implants. "I got a special device put in my ear so that I could hear again."

"Do you-do you think I could get those when I'm older?" Blaine put his pointer finger on his lips, as if he were thinking hard.

"I don't see why not…" Blaine looked to his husband, Kurt knew the question behind those hazel green eyes and honestly didn't know why he thought he needed to ask. He nodded to him. Damon was just the right shape to complete their little puzzle. "But," Blaine continued. "You'd have to come live with us first, I mean if you'd like that." The boy took a moment to ponder it.

"Well," Kurt said as he knelt down next to Blaine. "You don't have to answer now." He explained further. "We can get to know each other, play for a while or color if you'd like, and then you can make your decision, but we'd really like you to become part of our family."

"You know," Damon looked down at his little feet, toeing the dingy tile floor. "You're the first couple who seems to really want me." Blaine smiled a pathetically sad smile, his bottom lip quivered and the evidence of wet tears trailed down his cheeks. Kurt grabbed for his hand, giving it firm squeeze before letting go. "And you're really nice, _and _you can sign." He looked up from the floor the baby-toothed smiling having returned to his face. "I think I'd like living with you very much."

xXx

Adoption was a _long, detailed_ process, but now they were finally on the way home, after a grueling 3 days of paperwork. Kurt knew he was being obsessive, turning around every five minutes to look at their little boy in his car seat, it just didn't feel real yet.

"Kurt, relax." Blaine instructs, Kurt settles back into his seat with a huff.

"Blaine, we have a kid in the car. Our kid. Blaine we have a kid. We're dads, Blaine, we are responsible for an innocent life and you're telling me to relax?" Blaine peeks in the rearview, Damon is playing on the Nintendo DS he brought for him, just an old pocket game from Blaine's teenage years. Way out of date but Damon doesn't care, his little tongue was sticking out the corner of his mouth as he frantically pushed buttons.

"I still feel like this is all a dream, I mean god look at him Kurt. He's…"

"Perfect."

xXx

"This is your room." Kurt leads Damon in by the hand, flipping on the light and Damon beams.

"This whole room is mine?" It's a far cry from large, but Kurt guesses it's a lot better than sharing a room with 20 other kids with the only thing to call your own being a bed.

"All yours, and you can tell me what you like and we can decorate it however you want."

"Really?" He's on his tiptoes, bouncing up and down slightly, little face beaming with exuberance.

"Of course, what ever you like." Blaine ensures. Damon wraps himself around Kurt's legs, quickly switching, giving Blaine a turn.

They let Damon look around the room for a little while. They let him pick out his pajamas, and what color toothbrush he wants and they let him pick out what story to read to him. They finish The Very Hungry Caterpillar; Damon sinks down into his pillows, getting into a comfortable position.

"I'm really glad you're my… wait what should I call you guys?" Blaine looks to Kurt for an answer but he just shrugs.

"Well you could call us Kurt and Blaine,"

"But you're my dads now aren't you?"

"Well yes," Kurt sits on side of the bed with Blaine on the other and Damon in the middle.

"Then I want to call you dad names, not your real names. I just don't know two different signs for dad, cause if you're both dad, that'd get confusing." Kurt and Blaine share a smile over Damon's head, both their eyes stinging with the threat of absolutely heartbreakingly happy tears.

"You are right Damon, that'd get very confusing." The three of them sit there in thought for a minute, and it is Damon who finally comes up with a solution.

"I got an idea! What are your name signs?"

"Mine is the curly with a B."

"Mine is clothes with a K, what's yours?"

"I don't have one, the interpreter never used them, he taught me about them but I guess he just didn't give me one."

"Well I think it's time to change that don't you?" Damon nods enthusiastically, his giant grin making the corner of his eyes crinkle up.

"I've got one," Kurt suggests. "How about smile with a D?"

"Why smile with a D?"

"Because you have a great one, plus Blaine hasn't stopped smiling since we met you a few days ago, and neither have I."

"I like it! Oh! Anyway back to what I should call you! I can call you clothes with a D, and you curly with a B. Does that work?"

"It's awesome, you are one smart kid." Blaine says messing up Damon's hair, he laughs and Kurt's so happy to hear that laugh, and even happier that Blaine can hear it, but he won't be completely happy until Damon can hear it, if that's what he still wants when he's older. He and Blaine had discussed this earlier in the week, after they had gotten home from their first meeting with Damon. It was part of a much larger talk about what they would and would not do as parents. And so far everything seemed to be going right.

"Now I'm your smart kid."

"Yes you are." Kurt pushes his curls away from his forehead and kisses it. "Goodnight Damon. Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Blaine finishes.

"Love you." A tear that Kurt had tried to hold back escapes, rolling down his cheek and falling to the carpet.

"We love you too, so much."


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine doesn't think a day has ever gone slower in his life. Maybe the day he got his implants turned on, but that was so long ago he can't remember, all he knows is that today is _crawling_.

He stands impatiently at the door of his classroom, briefcase in hand, waiting on the last student to exit his room. He's struggling to get his binder into his overflowing backpack, trying to shove it in there. It takes another minute before Blaine hears the loud zip of the backpack closing, the student, Max, slings it onto his back weaving his way in between desk finally making it out the door. He lets out a sigh; glad Max can't hear his exasperation.

He basically runs through the school, slowing to a fast walk when he walks by the administrative office, but picking up again just as soon as he clears it. He's been anxious all day, it's Damon's first day of Kindergarten.

And having skipped the whole preschool thing, mostly due to the fact that they couldn't find one that was just for deaf children, this was the first time that Damon had ever hung out with kids other than Finn and Rachel's, other than the occasional play dates when Damon showed interest in a certain kid from the neighborhood but those didn't always turn out the best. So yeah, Blaine is nervous about how his son's day went.

All of his anxiety escapes him when he sees Damon's smiling face round the door as he steps into the hallway, his too-big backpack making his small frame appear even smaller and all Blaine can think is, _how is my kid in Kindergarten? He's too small, no, this isn't right; he should stay home another year. He's not ready for this. _I'm _not ready for this. _

Before Blaine can even ask how his day was, Damon has his little arms thrown around his neck, clinging to him like a monkey, Blaine uses his arm to scoop his boy up, hiking him high on his hip so they are face to face. He drops a kiss to his forehead, giving him a tight hug; _gosh I missed him so much today, _before setting him back down so they can sign.

"I'm guessing it wasn't that bad then?"

"It. Was. Awesome!" He says doing a little happy dance, and Blaine honestly can't imagine he could be anymore endearing. "Everyone is just like me! Everybody signs! And I have a new best friend! His name is Liam," Damon's hands flew through the air, a hundred words per minute. The bright smile on his face the whole time made Blaine melt.

He'd been worried all day. It was a school for the deaf, but that didn't mean anything. Just like any other school, kids could be cruel, and first days are always scary (maybe more so for the parents than the kids), and Damon was small for his age. Blaine had a knot is his gut all day, wondering how he was doing, what he was doing, was he making any friends? He had to force himself to stay in his room during lunch and not go and check up on him. He did text Kurt though, asking him if it would be so terrible if he just snuck into the cafeteria just to check up on him. Kurt told him to stay put, Damon would never meet new people if Blaine was around all the time, stealing him away from his classmates.

"Oh buddy that's fantastic. I was really worried about you today; I'm glad you had a good time!"

"Why were you worried, daddy B?" Damon asks, his little face pinched in question.

"Well… School wasn't always the easiest for daddy K, or me. I just- I'm glad you made some friends, and you had fun. And you know who else must be dying to hear all about your day?"

…

"Are those my boys I hear?" Kurt arches an eyebrow as he rounds the corner, looking at Blaine first who offers him a reassuring smile. Kurt's own lips tug up in a smile, as he kneels down, immediately having two little arms thrown around his neck.

Kurt never would have thought that working from home would go slower than working in an office, but today had proved him wrong. He's sure that both he and Blaine had both been worry warts all day, but at least Blaine had his students to keep him busy, keep his mind off of things. Kurt couldn't focus at all, his mind kept wondering, worrying about things that could go wrong.

He thought the alone time would make him more productive. He was sure he would get at least two rough copies finished. He didn't get a single sketch done the entire day.

He lifts the boy that's still wrapped around him up, motioning for his husband to follow him into the kitchen. He plops the five-year-old down on the counter, removing his backpack, and his coat. He hangs them both on the kitchen chair.

"So you had a good day then?" He asks, waits for his answer of, "Totally; it was great!" before turning to open the fridge, grabbing a juice box and something special he'd picked up earlier while he was not working on designs.

"I'm glad," he says setting the box down, "I got you a little something just incase, but… well, I guess now it's just a first day-celebratory cupcake!" He signs with a smile, revealing the red velvet treat before turning to Blaine and saying, "don't worry, hun, I got you one too." Which makes Blaine go routing through the fridge.

"Yum, my favorite! Thanks daddy K!"

Kurt ruffles his hair, earning a pout from him. "No problem bud, now why don't you get out all the forms you need us to sign, and then you can go play for a while before dinner, sound good?"

Damon nods, hopping down from the counter. He riffles through his backpack, producing a large stack of papers before slinging it back over his shoulders and running off towards his room. Kurt curses internally as he takes in the mountain of papers that had just been placed in his hands. He remembers this from when he was in school, it doesn't matter that they don't need free lunch, or the he doesn't take the bus since Blaine will be driving them in every morning, all the forms need to be signed and returned. _What a pain in the ass. _

"You wouldn't want to help me with this would you?" Kurt smiles warmly at his husband, batting his eyelashes playfully, eliciting a groan from Blaine.

"You know I can't say no to that look Kurt." He shuffles over to the table dropping into the seat across from Kurt, cupcake in hand, licking the frosting from the top, getting it all over his face. Kurt rolls his eyes thinking, not for the first time, _it's like I have two five year olds. _

"That's the point. Now finish up that cupcake and wash your hands before you touch any of this! I don't want to send in sticky papers that's just gross." Blaine slows his licks, smiling slyly at his husband from behind the cupcake.

"_Blaine,_" he grumbles, giving him the best bitch glare he can muster.

"Alright, alright!" He says unwrapping the cupcake, taking a large bite out of it, chewing hurriedly. He chuckles when Kurt rolls his eyes at him again before turning back to the mountain of paper work.

…

"Do you think I could have a Liam over after school today?" Damon asks warily, not meeting Blaine's gaze, the next morning as he and Blaine walk into the school for the second day of classes. A heavy dread settles in Blaine's chest at the trepidation in the boy's hand movements.

"Why were you nervous to ask that, bud?" Blaine asks, stopping the boy mid stride with a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder; he pulls them aside so other students can pass. Damon shrugs, tossing looks around the room, anywhere but to Blaine's eyes.

"I don't know, " he answers dismissively. Blaine squats down in front of him, getting eye level, Damon finally directing his attention to his dad.

"I… I thought you understood that Daddy K and I- we want you to feel comfortable asking us stuff, ok? Anything, you understand? I know we've only been a family for a few months, but don't ever think you're asking too much, ok? You're our kid now, remember? There's no need to feel scared, or uncomfortable."

Damon gulps, still looking unsure; he nods giving Blaine a small smile.

"They didn't let us go over anyone's house when I was at the orphanage, or have anyone over. Not like I was ever invited-"

"Hey," Blaine tugs the boy into a hug, holding him tight until Damon returns it, hugging him firmly around the back, his arms barely able to wrap around Blaine's wide shoulders, his pointer fingers straining to hold his arms in place. "You already made a friend yesterday, and I'm sure you'll make even more today!" Blaine says after he releases the boy. "And of course Liam can come over, we just have to find his mom or dad and ask them if it's ok with them first, alright?"

At the mention of the other boy's parents, Damon's face lights up as he remembers what had originally bonded the two of them.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday, Liam has two daddies, just like you and Daddy K! Oh, and guess what else? He was adopted too!"

"Really? Wow, what are the odds? That's awesome that you found someone you has so much in common with," Blaine signs over enthusiastically, knowing that this will be good for his son.

After the first few days of opening up and exploring his new room, and new home, adjusting to his new life at the Anderson-Hummel's, Damon had sort of reached a plateau. He was still as happy as he had been that first day, he had still referred to Kurt and Blaine as his dads, and he seems genuinely comfortable in his new life. But that didn't… change at all. He stuck to his room and to the kitchen at meal times. The only time he would be found in the living room would be if Kurt or Blaine suggested a family movie night. He never asked for anything, never complained, Blaine would have chalked it up to good manners if not for the fact that Damon was a five-year-old boy, and no boy that age had such astounding manners.

_Hanging around with more children his age will be good for him_, Blaine thinks, hopeful that the interaction will help Damon act more like a five year old than a twenty five-year-old houseguest.

…

The two boys bound up the stairs as soon as he cracks the door open. Blaine watches his husband follow their son with his eyes as Damon races to his room to show off all of his toys to Liam. "What, are we chop liver now?" He asks with a pout, looking almost genuinely hurt.

"This was inevitable, Kurt," he answers before kissing his pout away.

"I know," Kurt huffs, tangling a hand in Blaine's curls, disheveled from a stressful day of collecting and filing his students paperwork all while trying to find time (and get all their attention) to teach them something. "I just thought it would happen like ten years from now!"

"It will still happen ten years from now," Blaine assures jokingly before suddenly turning serious, "I'm hoping if he hangs out with more kids his age he might… open up more. He was really nervous to ask me if he could have Liam over today. I mean it's not me is it? Am I- is he scared of me or something?"

"Of course not!" Kurt assuages, his eyebrows screwing up in a look that Blaine can only take as, _are you nuts? "_He adores you! He looks at you as if you hung the stars, Blaine."

Blain chuckles lightly, hanging his head in embarrassment, "no he doesn't." he argues, but gives up when Kurt gives him a pointed look. "I just-five years are not supposed to be so… so-"

"Mature?" Kurt supplies.

"That's one way of looking at it." Blaine says jadedly, finally pulling off his jacket, hanging it in the front hall closet before settling into the couch, letting the stress of a second day slip away.

"You're really worrying about this," Kurt says sitting next to him, running his thumb over the worry line marring Blaine's otherwise perfectly smooth forehead, he frowns slightly finally gauging how serious this issue is to Blaine, and realizing that he's right to worry. "I guess I haven't really noticed; he's always so happy. I thought everything was going great. I thought we were good dads."

"We are, _you _are. You're a fantastic father Kurt, don't ever doubt that." Blaine guarantees, easing some of the fear that had come on so fast, settling deep in Kurt's stomach, causing him to feel sick. Maybe he _was_ a good dad by Blaine's standards, but that didn't mean anything if Damon didn't think he was doing a good job, if he didn't feel comfortable.

He's not able to voice any further concerns because the next moment Damon and Liam are barreling into the living room, toy airplanes secured in their hands as the run around the room, weaving around tables and chairs with ease, making their planes do fantastic tricks in the air.

The couple on the couch share an amazed look, eyes flicking back to their son every few seconds as he and his friend make their way through the living room and back up the stairs.

"That-"

"That's the first time I've seen him play with his toys outside of his room." Says Blaine, his face splitting into a wide incredulous smile. He shakes his head slightly, wondering if what he saw was just his imagination, that's how strange the situation was. Even on the weekends, when they were all home, they would all go into Damon's room to play, or watch TV snuggled together on his full sized bed.

"You know the more I think about this the more it makes sense," Kurt admits, turning to his still shocked husband, who only lifted his eyebrows saying, _go on. _"He's had a hard life; he had to grow up really fast on top of losing his hearing. He didn't have any friends at the orphanage from what he leads us to believe. And I'm sure he didn't have a space to call his own while he was there. It must have been horrible sharing a room with people whom he didn't feel comfortable around. Maybe he's genuinely happy in having a space that's all his to do what ever he pleases in. He was so young when everything happened he probably doesn't remember anything else."

"So you're saying we're not failures at parenting?" Blaine concludes.

"Nope," Kurt answers happily, "just two dads, overly concerned for their sons well being. Which," Kurt adds, "is kind of the definition of 'good parenting' I'm pretty sure." Blaine doesn't say anything else, just gives his husband a light, happy kiss to express how relieved he is. He's glad that their worries were for nothing, but he still can't shake the feeling that more needs to be done to make sure Damon knows that this is his home too.

…

Damon sits in the chair across from them at dinner later that night. Liam had been picked up an hour ago and Damon had been up in his room since then until, Kurt had announced that dinner was ready.

"Did you have fun with Liam today?" Blaine asks, taking a sip of coke while waiting for Damon's answer.

"Yeah, lots of fun. We pretended we were flying trick planes! I didn't even know what trick planes were until he told me, but they're really cool. Do you know that planes can fly upside down?"

"I do know that, I've even seen some planes do it," Blaine chuckles slightly as the youngest boys mouth hangs open in shock.

"Really? Do you… do you think I could see a plane fly upside down?" There it is again, the apprehension in his request. Blaine feels the same dread from earlier land in the pit of his stomach. He glances at Kurt, seeing the same sadness he feels mirrored in his husband's eyes.

"They have an air show every year at the Pease Air Force base in New Hampshire, the Blue Angels are performing this year, I'm sure we could take a little vacation up there for a week during the summer, right Kurt?"

Kurt gives them both a large smile saying, "sounds like fun! What do you think? Maybe we could go to Boston while we're that way too, we could go to the Museum of Science, and we could even go on a Duck Tour!"

"That sounds awesome!" Damon signs enthusiastically, all prior uneasiness gone, which both parents are happy about, but it's still something that needs to be addressed.

"Can we ask you something, buddy?" Blaine can see a little panic creep into the boy's eyes at the request, giving them a jerky nod. "I thought that you understood this morning when I said that you should feel comfortable asking us stuff, but you still seem a little uncertain. What can we do to make you feel better?"

Damon begins twirling his pasta around his fork, avoiding his father's looks of worry. He drops the fork to answer with a meager, "I don't know."

Blaine sighs, knowing there is something making him so reluctant, he just needs to get to the bottom of it. "Are you scared we'll say no?" He tries, just trying to get something out of the boy other than his normal dismissive answers.

Damon shakes his head, "No, that's not it. I just… You guys are really cool, and you wanted me when no one else did, and I don't want you to not want me anymore if I ask you for too much stuff."

Kurt and Blaine share heart broken looks with each other before turning back to Damon, each thankful that they don't have to talk, because they are sure the lumps in their throats would make their voices crack embarrassingly.

"We could never not want you." Kurt says, reaching a hand across the table to cover Damon's little one as he worries a napkin in between his fingers. "We-we're so lucky to have you in our lives Damon, we were so happy when you agreed to come live with us. Please know that, please know that we love you so much, and we just want you to be happy here, with us. We don't want you to worry about us not wanting you, because that could never happen, not in a million years."

"You're our son now," Blaine adds, "our family, and you always will be. Understand?"

Damon nods, a glint of tears just visible in his eyes before he quickly blinks them away. "I understand, and I love you too. I'm glad you're my dads."

"We're glad we're your dads too," Blaine says with a teary nod. They all sit in silence for a second, their dinner long forgotten, before Blaine wipes at his eyes a smile taking over his face. "Come over here," he says motioning for Damon to join him and Kurt on the other side of the table. He scoops the boy onto his lap, placing a small kiss on the boys head as he holds him close to his chest, Kurt joins them in a family hug dropping kisses on both of their heads, both so thankful for this wonderful boy they've been given. Blaine sets him on Kurt's abandoned chair so that he can sign, "What do you say we forget about the spaghetti and go get some ice cream?"

Kurt giggles at his husband's childish suggestion, but can't help but think that it's actually a perfect idea. "And you can pick the place," he adds, earning a small, bashful smile from the boy.

"Can we go to Ben & Jerry's?" There is still a little reluctance in his motions but Blaine thinks that it's only going to get better.

"Of course! Go get your jacket and your shoes and I'll be out there to help you tie them in a minute ok?"

He nods hopping off the chair, running to into the living room to do what his father asked of him. Blaine sighs, relaxing back into his chair as soon as the boy is gone. He was so worried that he didn't like them, when really he had been worrying the same of them. It only made him feel guiltier though. Hadn't they given him the attention he needed? Hadn't they shown him all the love in the world? _He has to know he means everything to us. How could he think we could just not want him anymore? _

But then Blaine remembers a time, almost thirteen years ago now, when he'd had the same fear. He had been terrified about his implants not working and Kurt not loving him anymore, not wanting to be with him because he was damaged, not good enough. He understands Damon's worries; on a certain level their situations are not that different. Strangely the realization eases him slightly, the pit in his stomach is gone, as is the sad look, replaced with one of optimism. Damon is still getting used to people wanting him, treating him like just another human being, not like he's damaged or different. And if he doesn't understand it already he will soon understand that he isn't going anywhere. They are a family, and always will be.

"Dads? Are you coming?" The youngest Anderson-Hummel asks from he doorway of the kitchen, his jacket zipped up to his chin, his sneaker pulled on with the laces dragging across the floor. Kurt places a gentle hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his memory; he smiles at both of his boys, wondering, not for the first time, how he got so lucky?

He scoops the boy up, twirling him once before placing him gently on the counter, earning a giggle from the five year old that makes Blaine's heart swell after all of the stress and uncertainty of the day. "Let's just tie these laces first, huh?"


End file.
